There are a variety of vehicle antitheft modes among which vehicle body antitheft mode and engine locking antitheft mode are widely applied at present.
With traditional vehicle body antitheft mode, a vehicle door is controlled to be opened and closed via a remote control attached to an alarm device which will raise a sound and light alarm if the door is not opened via the remote control. Also a shake monitoring gating control protection can be provided so that the alarm device will also raise an alarm upon sensing a shake to which the vehicle is subject. However, such antitheft mode fails to substantially prevent the vehicle from theft.
In view of the drawback occurring with vehicle body antitheft mode, engine locking antitheft mode can substantially prevent a vehicle from theft by locking an engine, but such protection requires to add a new hardware device for instructing an engine management system to lock the engine while raising a sound and light alarm, thus adding the cost of a vehicle antitheft system.
No solution has been available so far in the prior art to substantially preventing a vehicle from theft without any additional new hardware device.